


Test It Out?

by Eri_Nyan_008



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_Nyan_008/pseuds/Eri_Nyan_008
Summary: Marinette and Cat Noir are curious teenagers after all. Shall they test it out?





	Test It Out?

It was a fine Sunday afternoon. Marinette was scrolling through P*nt*r*st. She was looking for ideas on a good pattern to use for a dress she was creating. Maybe she'll find similar patterns on her local fabrics store?

She was so focused that she didn't hear the soft thuds on her window. She was only snapped from it when she heard the soft murmurs resembling her name. She turned to her window, and surely enough, one of the superheroes of Paris was there.

"Hey, Princess!" He chirps cheerily.

"Why did you come, cat?" The girl asked, with one hand on a hip. She didn't look too happy.

"Well, uhh..." The cat was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I probably disturbed you, but I just wanted to ask you of something," the blonde looked at the girl expectantly, and Marinette felt herself unable to say no.

"Come in," she opens the window wide, so the boy can come in. The boy came in, taking his baton when he gets in. He instantly opened the cellphone contraption on the baton.

"So, what is it exactly that only I can do?" The girl sits back down on her chair.

"Well, there was this video I saw on the internet, and I wanted to try it out," he looks at Marinette with those big, green eyes, and Marinette softens, but realizes it's probably stupid.

"Can't you do it with your civilian friends?" The girl strengthens her resolve. "I can say no!" She thought to herself.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go out of my house," the boy scratched his nape, looking to a side. "I can only sneak out as a cat, and as a superhero, my friends are countable in one hand," he explained further. Now, Marinette can't say no to that.

"Well, here's the video," the boy shows the baton's screen to the girl.

The room got filled with manly grunts and moans. Marinette turned red. "Stupid kitty," she thought.

"But, Cat, we can't do that. I'm a girl, and you're a boy," she gently pushes him away.

"Come on, Mari. It's not like it will harm anyone, right?" The boy was determined.

"We'll just try it out. You're curious, too, right?" The cat tried to persuade her more.

But the girl knew she can't do it!

"We'll just test it out, I swear! If something goes wrong, or you feel uncomfortable, then we will stop," the boy persuades, and Marinette was touched by his sentiments, but she still knows she can't do it.

"We can't do it in my room, though!" The girl is trying every hole she can use so the Cat Noir would let go.

"We can do it on the balcony!" The boy suggests, and Marinette gasps.

"No! Absolutely not! What if someone sees you, and me, and," Marinette groans, "We just can't do it, Cat," she firmly refuses.

"It'll just be a disaster if anyone sees," she says her thoughts out loud. The boy's ears droop.

"I promise, no one will see, Mari! There's no one who would look in your balcony! Plus, it's only you who can do it with me, Princess!" Marinette hated this. Cat Noir is stubborn, after all!

Marinette groans.

"Fine," she grumbled, as she walked up the stairs to her balcony. Cat Noir's eyes light up.

"Thank you, Marinette! You really are the best," he exclaims, following her up to the balcony.

"Are you sure about this, Cat?" She hugs herself in an attempt to comfort herself. Cat Noir leaves his baton on the chair on the balcony.

"Yeah! I know we can do this, Marinette," he reassured her, with a pat on her shoulder.

"H-how should we do this again?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm... It seems like you have to bend down like this, and then, I'll have to hold your torso like this," he led the girl in what they were doing.

Let's just say Marinette got tired after what they did.

\----

Marinette woke up to several dings on her phone. Groggily, she looked at what made her phone buzz continuously, only to see Alya's, Nino's, and other friends' messages about being internet famous, and being so close to Cat Noir.

And so, she clicked the link Alya sent her, after she asked what was going on.

It was a Tiktok video, where it started as a stupid song played and she was flexibly bending her back backwards, with Cat Noir hugging her torso. She was picked up by the boy, and she lands on her feet, and now, the boy was the one bending back, while she's hugging his torso, and she lifted him. She remembers how light the boy was, but that's not the point!

He took a video of the two of them doing the embarrassing thing! What if Adrien saw it?

And so, the whole day, Marinette was bombarded by her classmates. Adrien even told her how strong and flexible she was for being able to pull that off.

After the whole incident, Cat Noir was banned from going to Marinette's. And for some reason, Ladybug was extra bitter at Cat Noir for a whole month.

Cat Noir uninstalled the app after being banned at Marinette's, and for a couple of weeks, he was profusely apologizing to Marinette.

I guess, you could say that their relationship tumbled down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work.
> 
> I have no shame.
> 
> Edit 1: I found the link for the vine!!! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JXYlaPzlfQs  
I was told it was a "Siamese Tumble" but when I looked up the term, I got farther from my search? The cats were cute, though hehe 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos! It's the first Miraculous fic I shared on a writing platform, and it was just a stupid warm-up story, and I never thought anyone would actually read it but you're here! Reading this massively stupid idea! And it's amazing. You're amazing. Thank you!


End file.
